In My Arms
by ReiMori
Summary: A songfic to Dead By April's song "In My Arms". Told from third person POV but the song relates to what Sebastian is thinking in his final moments with Ciel.


**dreamgirl: Okay, so I saw this one video on Youtube that concentrated on Sebastian x Ciel and used the song "Losing You" by Dead By April. I looked up the band and automatically fell in love with their songs. Especially "In My Arms", which I found to be so true for SebxCiel in Sebastian's POV. Soooo, I finally got around to writing this songfic. Here's the video (it's AWESOME!):**

**http: // www. youtube. com/ watch? v= NO2bC46lViI**

**disclaimer: I don't own "In My Arms", Dead By April does. Likewise, Kuroshitsuji is owned by Yana Toboso.**

Edit: I just made a video to this songfic and posted it on youtube. http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v= PtHSgN6Ldjw

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**In My Arms**

_**Don't look down, don't look back, I am beside you**_

_**Close your eyes, know, I'm here**_

_**I know it's hard to let go all that defines you**_

_**You feel like you'll never be whole again**_

It had been a while since Ciel made the contract with Sebastian. Through thick and through thin, the demon had always been there at the young boy's side. Now the time came for Sebastian to claim his soul. Ciel closed his eyes as he felt his butler's hand touch the side of his face and he leaned into it. It had always been difficult for the young Phantomhive earl to let go of all that defined him, but for this one moment, just this once, he would allow himself to be devoured.

_**We will find a way to erase the past**_

_**Stay with me, stay with me**_

When Ciel made the contract, he was reborn. Not just in a figurative way, but in a literal sense as well. He had been sacrificed; he was dead. Once he summoned the demon, his previous life had been erased. He was…a new person. A person filled with pride, anger, and power. And yet, the blue-eyed boy was alone. He was a wealthy, intelligent noble but he had no one. So he urged, or rather ordered, Sebastian to stay with him…always.

**_In my arms you'll be fine, I'll never let go_**

**_All you've lost will come again_**

**_Just stay with me_**

**_Never look back, never again, it's over_**

**_Everything ends here in my arms_**

True to his word, the demon-butler had stayed. It now came to the final stage, the climax of every fairy-tale. Ciel was practically in Sebastian's arms as the latter was about to consume his soul. All while wondering about their lives up until now. "Do not think about the past, young master." The demon said. "Never look back because…it is over." The boy looked up into the butler's eyes and relaxed, as if everything was going to be all right.

_**Don't give in, don't let your memories break you**_

_**Let me take you away from here**_

The teen smirked at the distant memory of a time when he showed his weak side to Sebastian when they first made the contract. It wasn't even a month since they had known each other and Ciel was having a hard time accepting his destiny. His memories "broke" him in ways that he couldn't describe and yet, his demon was there to take him away from his troubles. And so, here he was, in the hands of the one who would be the end of him.

_**We will find a way to make this last**_

_**Stay with me, stay with me**_

"I will follow you wherever you go, until the very end. Even If I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell." It was something Sebastian had said not too long ago. Whether the demon's words were true or not, Ciel didn't know. And he wouldn't because he'd be dead, conscious of absolutely nothing at all.

_**In my arms you'll be fine, I'll never let go**_

_**All you've lost will come again**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Never look back, never again, it's over**_

_**Everything ends here in my arms**_

"Carve the pain of my life into my soul." Sebastian was always surprised by his master's words; the only person that kept him interested. Now, it would all end by his own hand. The entertainment would end; the fun would be no more. His young master would be no more. Everything would end in his arms.

**_I'll be here forever_**

**_Everything ends here in my arms_**

**_I'll be here forever_**

**_Everything ends here in my arms_**

**_I'll be here forever, forever, forever_**

Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes one last time. A faint smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes, "Take me away." And then…

**_In my arms you'll be fine, I'll never let go_**

**_All you've lost will come again_**

**_Just stay here with me_**

**_Never look back, never again, it's over_**

**_Everything ends here in my arms_**

* * *

**dreamgirl: I don't know, it seemed better in my head. Tell me what you think! I accept flames as well because honestly, I don't get offended. So, feel free to review whatever the hell you want!**


End file.
